This invention relates to an improvement in an weather-strip attached to peripheral edges of doors of automobiles. In the weather-strips of the kind specified which have heretofore been employed, when the door is closed, a seal portion of the weather-strip attached to the peripheral edge of the door is brought into sealing contact with a body panel. In that case, however, a generally triangular spacing is formed between the seal portion and the body panel because the seal portion is of a hollow configuration and the leading end thereof is bent at a relatively large radius of curvature. Therefore, if during car washing etc. water is injected on the car body at a high pressure, the injected water tends to enter the spacing and push open the seal portion of the weather-strip thereby leaking into the inside of the door.